


Not Ideal

by Ad_caeruleam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Kiss, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_caeruleam/pseuds/Ad_caeruleam
Summary: Truth to be told, this was not the way Annette imagined her first kiss would be.She has no one to blame but herself.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Not Ideal

Truth to be told, this was not the way Annette imagined her first kiss would be.

Not like she has fantasized about it that much, but when you used to spend the nights at the School of Sorcery reading cheesy romantic novels with your best friend instead of studying for that very important test you desperately need to pass with a perfect score in order to obtain a recommendation letter to a very prestigious Academy where you actually didn’t even want to go, but your missing father may or may not be there so you thought it was worth giving a chance even though you might get brutally murdered by bandits in the process- Okay, she’s getting carried away, that’s not the point.

The point is…that there’s no point and nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing has made sense in a while.

Yes, from the very start her year in the Officer’s Academy had been more turbulent than she expected, but she thought she had gone through the worst after Remire’s extremely grotesque and nightmare-inducing zombie experiment, lead by the (not anymore) nice librarian, who she’s pretty sure gave her a candy once or twice as a reward for cleaning the library.

Oh, if only she had _known_.

Now there was a war going on and the Monastery will be assaulted by Imperial troops in a few days. She was asked to help defend it by the Professor whose hair and eyes went green for some reason that was only explained ambiguously and said explanation only raised more doubts than answers (but hey, it’s not like she’s the type to be pushy about other people’s personal matters, the Professor can keep her secrets.)

She was usually optimistic, but things weren’t looking bright at the moment and there was only so much she could take in before losing her mind and impulsively kissing Felix Fraldarius. What can she say, she was desperate for a distraction and his extremely poor attempt at comforting her was sweet, in its own way.

She kissed him without thinking, careless of what it could mean, or what reaction he would have. She didn’t know if he was craving a distraction as much as she was, or if Sylvain’s constant teasing about Felix having a “thing” for her was right (which she always doubted, Felix didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have a thing for girls that blow up kitchens and sing silly songs about sweets and cakes); but he quickly cupped her cheek with one of his hands and kissed her back, matching her eagerness perfectly. 

Which ended up a mess since it was clear that neither of them knew what they were doing. Now she wished those cheeky novels were more descriptive about how the kissing was done.

Again, not ideal.

She wasn’t even sure she was in love with Felix. He could be so rude sometimes. He was as grumpy as a wrinkly old man, pessimistic and also hated sweets. She had never seen anyone be so repulsed by basic human interaction (that didn’t involve swords or any form of stabbing). Still, she didn’t dislike him. He had complimented her a few times, and went out of his way to do things for her like stand in line in the dining hall to grab a sweet for her before they ran out, as they usually did because she could never be anywhere in time.

And he had nice hair. And nice eyes. And a nice voice.

But she wasn’t like, head over heels for him. She still thought he was a little weird, and she wasn’t dreaming of a future with him. If anything, she was sure her mother would kind of hate him.

However, even if it wasn’t love, there was something there, for sure. She could feel the butterflies, or so she presumed, if the feeling in her stomach wasn’t the Spicy fish she had earlier wreaking havoc as it does sometimes. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating and her body felt very warm. It was awkward and overwhelming in a way that was strangely addictive.

His lips were soft and his hands felt like they could burn her skin. His callused fingers didn’t bother her at all, but he was hot and sweaty and maybe it would’ve been a better idea to try this after he had gotten a bath.

But she hadn’t, she was kissing him now instead, and even though her knees might get bruised and her skirt will get dirty, as soon as his tongue caressed hers and a pleasant noise escaped from his throat, she discovered she didn’t mind that it wasn’t ideal.

Perhaps the books described a better scenario with a kind, funny and romantic man kissing you under the rain, in a gorgeous garden bathed by bright moonlight; kissing her cold-hearted classmate while kneeling on the dirty floor of the training grounds just days before getting most likely impaled by Imperials guards suited her more.

After all, she has always been prone to messes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom! I haven't written in a while so I'm definitely not in my best. 
> 
> Still, here's a funny fic I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
